Chocolate Drops
by SoleilPetal
Summary: A Hermione/Oliver fic. When the gang is in their 5th year, Oliver comes to Hogwarts on a mysterious special favor for Dumbledore, will Romance come next? whats going on in the castle? PG for now, will become R later. I disclaim, please r/r
1. Default Chapter

A/n: This is my first fic and I hope its ok! Please review and tell me what you think, I don't mind constructive criticism! I'm horrible when it comes to grammar and I'm an ok typist, but I suck at typing; please tell me what you think! Thanks!  
  
Ps. I live in America, so I hope I don't make this "too American" I'll try to stay true to the British background, but if anyone has any tips for me, feel free to leave them in a review!  
  
Chocolate Drops  
Chapter 1  
By SoleilPetal   
  
Chocolate eyes were barely visible above a heavy, thick scarlet volume with the letters, Hogwarts, a History, etched in black, peeling letters across the front. A slender finger rose from the large book to tuck a loose strand of cinnamony auburn hair behind a delicate ear- pausing for a moment before returning to the leather-bound book.   
  
Oliver was staring. He knew it too, it was almost as if he was addicted. He stood there drinking up the sight, his blue eyes wide, not blinking. The 20 year-old brunette had wandered into Flourish and Blotts to see this girl reading intently. He had no idea who it was, however she looked somewhat familiar. She looked younger than him, maybe 2 or 3 years- but she gave off the impression of maturity, being wise beyond her years. Her slender figure-long legs and all- covered in Muggle jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. Her brown hair fell loosely around her shoulders, and had blonde highlights running through the waves. Her tan face carried deep brown eyes and red full lips. Oliver shook his head vigorously, and rubbed his eyes *You bloody perv! * he thought bitterly * you're going to scare her!* But when he allowed himself to look back upon the bewitching beauty, he noticed that she was joined by two tall males-one with fiery red hair and freckles and the other with raven black hair.  
  
Harry Potter.   
  
Oliver grinned and raced over to the young man. This young man was his Seeker back in his Hogwarts days. His protégé. Oliver had always admired young Potter's determination. It made him an outstanding Seeker. Of course, it didn't hurt that he was damn good flier and was damn good at Quidditch. It came naturally to him.   
  
Harry saw the former Keeper arrive- out of breath and red- and his face brightened, illuminating his features. "OLIVER!" The two engaged in a "manly" hug, as to not appear too feminine in front of everyone. They both talked excitedly of Quidditch, of course, and Ron, of course, joined in, leaving poor Hermione on the outside of the group. "So Oliver," Harry asked brightly, "why aren't you some huge Quidditch star? Last I head you were working at the Ministry" Oliver quickly adverted his eyes and closed them temperirally, rubbing his right arm for a moment, a gesture that only Hermione noticed. Oliver cleared his throat and answered, "I'm taking a year or two off, you know make some connections, grease the wheels a bit, get some money." This answered seemed to satisfy Ron and Harry who proceeded to chat more furiously until Hermione tapped her foot impatiently and cleared her throat loudly and obviously. The three males turned around to face a very impatient Hermione. Oliver gasped as he looked upon the face that he had been so glued to only a mere couple of minutes ago. He had temporarily forgotten about the beauty while he was talking to Harry and Ron and now face- to- face, he had to remember to breathe.   
  
Harry glanced at Oliver quizzically. Oliver quickly regained his composure, "Who is this lovely lady, might I ask?" Now, Hermione looked at him strangely, "It's Hermione. Hermione Granger? Remember?" Oliver's baby blues grew wide, "'Mione?? Little, smart, innocent Mione??" Hermione had to laugh, what was up with this guy? "Yes Wood! Why, am I that repulsive to look at?" Oliver laughed, "yeah yeah!" Hermione playfully slapped Oliver in the chest. Oliver grinned. The group fell in an uncomfortable silence.   
  
Oliver, desperate to talk to Hermione some more, spoke up, "So, are you all heading back to Hogwarts soon?" Harry smiled, he always enjoyed the going-back-to-Hogwarts part of the summer more than any other part of the summer, "Yep! The Hogwarts Express leaves in.." He consulted his watch, "Oh damn, we have like 15 minutes, we gotta go!" The three waved hurried goodbyes to Oliver and raced off towards their 5th year at Hogwarts.   
  
Oliver watched their retreating backs, one in particular, with curves and long cascading brown hair. He took a deep breath and walked off towards his home in Muggle London, kicking stones and dirt from the road as he walked. He opened the door and almost jumped as he saw Professor Dumbledore's face in the fire. "What's up Professor?" "Oliver, I need a favor...."  
  
Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and the Weasley twins stood waiting to board the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 3/4 while Mrs. Weasley fussed over them. The maternal redhead whipped out six brown paper bags, filled with food for the trip, no doubt. The Hogwarts pupils accepted them politely, stuffing them into bulging knapsacks. Molly Weasley's eyes started to water as she watched them board the train. She waved goodbye to them, hanky in hand. Once in the train, The trio plus Ginny claimed a compartment towards the back of the train just like they did every year. The twins wandered off to reek havoc with their friend Lee Jordan.  
  
The four lounged comfortably, Hermione and Ginny chatting about harmless things, such as Ginny's latest crush. Ron and Harry talked animatedly about Wood, and how "wicked it was to see him again". Apparently Ginny overheard this and started to squeal, saying excitedly, "Wood is sooo cute! Oh those eyes, I could just drown in them!" Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust, "I don't want to her my baby sister talking like that about anyone!" Ginny rolled her eyes and began to talk again with Hermione, this time about Hermione's summer which seemed to do wonders for Hermione's appearance. This time it was Ron who overheard this and commented, "nah she's still as ugly as always!" Hermione gave a death glare and Ron wasted no time in running for cover behind Harry, who quickly moved away, not wanting to be in the direct line of sight of a very pissed off Hermione. Hermione approached Ron, wand out, "care to take that last comment back Ronald?" she said, wand at his chest. Ron dramatically fell to his knees, "Please fair Hermione, forgive me! A thousand pardons!!" Hermione giggled, she had missed this over the summer. Ron grinned his heart-warming (and melting) grin. Suddenly a slow drawl interrupted them from the door of the compartment. "The little Mudblood getting it on with the Weasel, my, my, my, what UGLY children!" Harry stood up, quickly accompanied by Ron, to face the pale pointed face of Draco Malfoy. They both had their wands out. "Shut it Malfoy, you slimy git." Malfoy faked a look of concern, "I was just making sure that Granger was ok, being that close to a Weasley can really screw with you" Malfoy looked over at Hermione, her arms crossed in front of her, eyes narrowed. Malfoy strode over to her, "Hey Mudblood, what do you want?" He reached over and placed a hand on her neck, letting it drop suggestively towards the top of her tank top, and the other one on her side. "My, my, my, someone's done some growing over the summer, I didn't know the Mudblood was capable of having a body" He squeezed Hermione's side and muttered something under his breath that she couldn't hear. Hermione slapped his hand away and stormed angrily up to him, wand out. "Get out before I hex you" Draco smirked, unaware of Harry and Ron coming up behind him. Suddenly he fell to the ground after Ron had hit him. Hard. He got up to try and fight back but Harry's right fist stopped him dead in his tracks. The three began an all out brawl while Hermione sighed. Boys. She noticed Ginny cheering on her brother and Harry, oblivious to the fact that Hermione was walking around them and out of the compartment. And promptly slammed into someone. A tall someone. The mysterious man hooked an arm around her to steady her and himself, however it didn't work, as they both fell to the ground. Hermione stood up quickly and found herself face to face with....  
  
Oliver Wood.   
  
"Oliver!" she gasped in surprise, "what are you doing here?" Oliver blinked a couple times before answering, apparently recovering from their fall, "Special favor for Dumbledore, I was heading out here, because I heard noises, what's going on in there?" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Malfoy, Harry, and Ron are having a fight. It's like a tradition with them" Oliver sighed and the two proceeded back to the brawl. "POTTER! MALFOY! WEASLEY!" Oliver shouted, and three heads turned towards him. Oliver walked up to them, "Malfoy, out, or I go get McGonnagall" Malfoy smirked, "And you think I'm afraid of you Wood?" He narrowed his eyes, "From what Lucius told me happened at the World Cup last year, I know that you can't...." But Malfoy was unable to continue as Oliver had harshly grabbed him by the collar. Oliver had gone strangely red, almost as red as Ron's hair and was speaking with such venom that Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny stepped back, "Leave or else, Malfoy." Something like fear was present on Malfoys pale face so when Wood let him down, he wasted no time in getting is butt out of there.   
  
The four remaining rushed up to Wood. Ron spoke first, "That was SO COOL!" While Ron fawned all over Oliver, Hermione wondered what Malfoy was talking about. What about the World Cup? What happened, and why was Lucius involved? The two boys however seemed not to notice, and Hermione could see that all Ginny was concerned about was how cute Wood was. Hermione sighed, and rolled her eyes. But then a wave of dizziness swept over her, and a sharp pain in the left side of her stomach. Hermione sank to the ground, her knees suddenly weak, the pain in her stomach increasing. Everybody promptly rushed over to her. "Sleepy." She murmured before collapsing on the floor of the train.   
  
  
Please review!! Tell me if this was too long, too short, etc.! And tell me if you want me to continue or not! Thanks! 


	2. I cant think of title so..Heres #2!

Chocolate Drops  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Soleil Petal  
  
A/N. Hey all! I am soooooo sorry that I took so long to post the second chapter, I swear it won't happen again. I had a rough couple of months and I didn't get on the computer as much as I would like. Thanks for being patient. Please nobody kill me!! **Ducks and covers** Thanks for all the reviews. When I finally got online and read them I was overwhelmed. Thank you all so much. P.S. Normally I love Hermione/Draco as well as Hermione/Oliver, but I need a "bad guy" in this fic and he just fits the profile so perfectly, so for this fic, DRACO MALFOY BUTTHEAD ALERT!  
  
A dementor glided toward her slowly, his rotting hand protruding slightly from his dark, covering, concealing, cloak. Hermione cowered in the corner of the gray, depressing, cold, stone room, and her brown eyes wide with fright. A flash of green light erupted from the tip of the dementors finger as he drew in a cold, rattling breath. Hermione screamed as the life was swept from her body. Chanting voices screeched shrilly from all around her, "Her-mi-one, Her-mi-one, Her-mi-one" The crowd was surrounding her, she could feel their harsh cold breath upon her neck and face. She looked up to see who they were but only closed her tear-filled eyes, as her final breath left her…  
  
…"Hermione!" Oliver screamed in her ear. Ron and Harry, both utterly panic- stricken, paper-white. Her eyes opened slightly and she peered at Oliver, Harry, and Ron. A thing strip of her brown eyes was the only thing visible under her lid. "hi" she whispered in a slightly more raspy voice than her usual one. The three males took a single sigh of relief-together as one. "what happened?!?" chorused the trio of still-anxious boys. Hermione smiled a little, holding back the waterfall of tears that were threatening to flood her at any moment. She slowly got up in the train compartment, ignoring the sharp pains in the side of her stomach. "'Mione?" Harry asked tentatively, "are you-you OK?" Hermione drummed up what she hoped was a reassuring smile for her two best friends, "I'm fine, Harry. Ron. Olive-er, where'd Oliver go?" The trio glanced around the now Oliver-free compartment and almost comically, shrugged their shoulders as one…  
  
…Charging down the aisles in the Hogwarts Express, Oliver Wood saw no one. His legs tripped other people but Oliver, red-faced and swollen with fury, was only vaguely aware that he was not alone. He murmured hurried apologies but continuing on his destructive path. Finally he saw him. Draco Malfoy. His pale, gleaming eyes narrowed directly at Oliver. There was no hint of surprise in his pale face. No hint of wonder. He knew exactly what was happening and why Oliver had come down to his neck of the train. Knew the reason he had swelled with fury. Knew why his fists were clenched at his sides, his eyebrows narrowed in anticipation. It appeared as if Malfoy was actually waiting, expecting Oliver to be there. Malfoy gently strode to meet Oliver before he managed to reach the compartment sliding door. "How's it going, wood" Malfoy drawled, purposely dragging out his last name. A smirk was tugging at the corners of his mouth, but Malfoy, in the tradition of the family, concealed his desires. But Oliver would have none if it. He stomped up and closed the distance between himself and the near-smirking, pale, pointed face boy. "Whoa there, Wood. I know I'm irresistible and all, But I don't swing that way." Crabbe and Goyal, conveniently standing in the back, away from the fray at play, sniggered. Oliver didn't even acknowledge their presence, only grabbing Malfoy by the front of his robes and shoving him up against a wall, "What did you do to Hermione?" He growled. "Nothing…" he began and Wood tightened his grip on him, "…that she didn't want." Wood eyebrows furrowed, puzzled. He recovered quickly, however, in about half a second and opened his mouth again, to interrogate, "What the hell…" "WOOD!" a sharp, shrill voice rang through the corridor. Oliver immediately let go of Malfoy, to colossal slimy git and came face to face with Minerva McGonnagal. His face flushed. He had forgotten that he was in the Hogwarts Express, in the middle of a crowed train compartment. "Sorry, Professor, just disciplining, won't happen again." She narrowed her sharp eyes at him, but turned, with a sniff of her nose, and walked away, shouting, "better not" over her shoulder as she left. "Later." Oliver growled at Malfoy, as soon as Professor had left. Oliver began to stalk off. "Watch that arm, Maverick." Oliver turned and glared, ready to turn back, but took a deep breath and stalked off…later, he thought…later…  
  
… "So Hermione, what happened?" Ron asked, after about ten minutes of solid…sitting, and breathing, can't forget that breathing. Harry nudged him in the ribs, which caused Ron to smack Harry on the back of the head. "Hey, BRING IT!" Harry screeched, getting to his feet. "I'll bring it, you wanna piece of me, dung brains!" Ron responded, also rising. The two glared at each other for a split second before breaking into fits of hysterical laughter, doubling over and patting each other good naturatelly on their backs. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, ever since that had watched a nasty amount of muggle movies over the summer, the two of them had taken to pretending to want to fight so that they could sport their newly attained "cool" phrases. It drove Hermione out of her mind. The two were so busy laughing at themselves that they didn't notice Hermione sneak out of the train compartment. She stood outside the door and rubbed her forehead, crouching in the corner. Vivid images of the people surronding her kept flashing in her mind, and she saw frequent flashes of terrifying green light flashing in front of her eyes. She refused to cry however. She was strong, she was smart, she would get throw this. To many horror movies before bed. She needed to care of herself, afterall that had happened…She needed to take care of herself, that was all. She wouldn't tell Harry, Ron, or even Oliver, they need not know, it would only concern them, it was probably just a dream. And cramps from her upcoming period. Damn Hormones, she thought bitterly…  
  
…Back in the train compartment, Harry and Ron and finished crying with laughter to notice that Hermione had also left the compartment. They looked at eachother quizzacly. "Why does everyone keep leaving," Ron asked, almost angrily, "Do we smell bad or something?" Harry immediately rose his arm and sniffed, "Man, I need a shower." The two exploded in laughter again. But stopping, much quicker this time and this time they felt more concern for Hermione. They left the compartment without saying anything, both feeling slightly guiltity, for laughing it up while their best friend was possibly crying in the hall after what could be a very traumatic and painful experience for her. They found her, huddled just outside of the compartment door. "Hermione?" Harry asked gently, not wanting to scare her, "are you OK? What Happened? Was it Malfoy?" Hermione looked up, relieved that she had not cried. The last thing she needed was her two best friends worried about her. She hated pity. "I'm fine. Honestly, just dozed off after a painful dose of…you know feminine problems." The two boys nodded in unison, both getting a little red-faced. They stayed away from those…uhh…feminine problems. She gave them a dazzling smile, "Really, I'm fine!" The two boys shared a look, they would let it go this time, but keep checking up on her. The stood up to leave but were stopped by a shout. "Hermione, I need to speak to you." They turned to see a breathless Oliver Wood standing with his hands on his hips.  
  
What do you all think??? I know it was short, but I'll post another chapter tomorrow, now that I'm on spring break (WOOHOO!!!) I'll try to make it better and longer by tomorrow. Thanks all again for reading, if you can please review, even if your review says that I suck and I shouldn't write anymore! I live on your reviews! Thanks again for reviewing to the first chapter!!  
  
A lot of Love and Best Wishes, (read the thank you's please! If you reviewed, scroll down!)  
  
Soleil Petal.  
  
Authors Appreciation of her Wonderful Reviewers! (I'm gonna thank everyone, so read on!)  
  
BabyStar: Thanks so much for your comments. They are honestly very much appreciated!  
  
Slinky: Thanks so much, and BTW, I love your ID name!  
  
Ducky-doll: * blushes * Thank you so much! I'll try not to transform Hermione, but u gotta help me along the way! P.S. I love your name!  
  
G*Ness: I bow to your greatness!! I love your fics! HUGE FAN! Don't worry about length, I LOVE long reviews! Thanks for the encouraging comments, you're a great writer and reviewer! GO OLIVER/HERM!  
  
Moony: Yes Ma'am! I'll continue! Please don't be sad!!!! I'll write more, right away!!! Thanks again!  
  
Katie: I'll try to make it longer in the upcoming chapters! Thanks for your comments!  
  
Imaginative Me: Thanks! I will!  
  
Lily Wood: :D YAY! Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy it!  
  
Lil Rose: Oh no! Please don't die! I'd hate to lose you as a reader! Don't worry, your cure, a new chapter, is here! Read it and call me in the morning! Hehehe. Thanks bunches!  
  
Lucky: I'm Hurrying!! You'll just have to wait and see about Herms! Hehehehe. Thanks!  
  
Manda: A-Hem * Clears her throat * where are my cherries?? Hehehe, thanks a lot!  
  
Ped: All answers will come in time! Hehe, thanks for the comments!  
  
Ryoko: One thing I can assure you is that he's not a death eater! Not dear Oliver! Lol. Thanks!  
  
Clavel: Yes, Mystery!! **evil laughter**! Hehe, thank you so much!  
  
Mary: Perfect length? Really? SCORE!!! Keep reading! Thanks you!  
  
JSUChic: Gracais! Merci! Just plain THANK YOU!! **smooches**  
  
Thanks everyone for your time and your reviews! If anybody has written any HP or Days of our Lives or Buffy fanfiction drop me the title! Im sure you all are fabulous writers as well as readers! Thanks again, This place is great! So supportive! P.S. I don't mind constructive critiscm! Bye, 'Till tomorrow! Au Revior! Aloha! Adios! Bye!  
  
_SoleilPetal  
  
A smile can brighten ones day and warm your heart. 


End file.
